1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light-emitting diode (LED) assemblies, and more particularly to an LED assembly with improved heat dissipation ability so that heat generated by the LEDs of the assembly can be effectively removed.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) is a highly efficient light source currently used widely in such field as automobile, screen display, and traffic light indication. When the LED operates to give off light, heat is accordingly produced.
Generally an LED assembly includes an LED array which has a plurality of LEDs being mounted on and electronically connected with a printed circuit board (PCB). A heat sink made of metal, such as aluminum or copper, is arranged under the PCB to remove the heat generated by the LED. A thermal interface material, such as thermal grease, is preferred for being applied to the contact surfaces between the heat sink and the PCB, or between the PCB and the LED to eliminate the air interstice to thereby improve heat transfer efficiency therebetween. However, the thermal grease has a heat transfer coefficient generally not larger than 5 W/(m·K), which is much smaller than that of metal. The heat generated by the LEDs is difficulty transferred to the heat sink through the thermal grease. The heat of the LED is thus can not be rapidly and efficiently removed, which finally significantly reduces the lifespan of the LEDs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED assembly wherein one or more of the foregoing disadvantages may be overcome or at least alleviated.